senorwoolyfandomcom-20200213-history
¿Adónde vas?
"While Anita sneaks through school, she suddenly finds herself confronted by a less-than-understanding teacher." ¿Adónde vas?, or Where are you going? ''in English, is a song and story that follows Anita as she travels to the nurse's office while the maestro questions the true intent of her whereabouts. Plot Anita is shown slowly exiting a stairwell as she walks through her school cautiously, when she is stalked by a teacher. Said teacher questions where she is going. Anita claims she is going to visit the nurse's office, of which the teacher requests she give him her hall pass for proof. Anita obliges and hands him the hall pass. Upon reading it, the teacher points out that she left her class at 10 and that an hour has passed since then. Anita, upon being confronted runs away trying to escape the teacher's questionings. Anita makes only a short ways before running into the teacher again. The teacher asks her if she is visiting the bathroom with her friends, (which a shot is shown of them peaking out of the bathroom before recoiling into it,) of which she rebuts reiterating she is going to the nurse's office. The teacher continues to question her with "Are you skipping a class?", "Do you have a test?", and "Are you going to sleep in an empty classroom?", of which Anita responds all with a continually more strained "No!" The teacher then demands that she tell him where she's going, ending the video. Lyrics Spanish = Anita, ¿Adónde vas? ¿Adónde, Adónde vas? Yo tengo dolor de cabeza. Voy a la enfermería. ¿A la enfermería? Qué conveniente. Dame tu pase. Quiero ver tu pase. Está aquí. Anita, ¿Adónde vas? ¿Adónde, Adónde vas? Son las once, y saliste de clase a las diez. Anita, ¿Adónde vas? ¿Adónde, Adónde vas? ¿Vas al baño con tus amigas? No, estoy enferma. Anita, ¿Adónde vas? ¿Adónde, Adónde vas? ¿Saltas una clase? No. ¿Tienes un examen? ¡No! Anita, ¿Adónde vas? ¿Adónde, Adónde vas? ¿Vas a dormir en una clase vacía? ¡Claro que no! Anita, ¿Adónde vas? ¿Adónde, Adónde vas? ¡Dime! ¿Adónde vas? |-| English = Anita, where are you going? Where, where are you going? I have a headache. I’m going to the nurse’s office. To the nurse’s office? How convenient. Give me your pass. I want to see your pass. It’s here. Anita, where are you going? Where, where are you going? It’s eleven o’clock, and you left class at ten. Anita, where are you going? Where, where are you going? Are you going to the bathroom with your friends? No, I’m sick. Anita, where are you going? Where, where are you going? Are you skipping a class? No. Do you have a test? No! Anita, where are you going? Where, where are you going? Are you going to sleep in an empty classroom? Of course not! Anita, where are you going? Where, where are you going? Tell me! Where are you going? Production ''¿Adónde vas? would be filmed in 2009 at the Evanston Middle School. Notable events during the shoot would include getting low angles by rolling the camera on a gym scooter. The video would be released February 15th, 2009. The song would get an additional release on the 2010 album "Billy la Bufanda Presenta Mas Amigos." Characters * Anita (portrayed by Julia B) - debut. * Maestro (portrayed by James Wooldridge) - debut. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 0:25 peaking out from one of the crevasses in the background. * While it is intentionally made unclear who is in the wrong, the fact she was sneaking in the beginning and the shot showing her friends in the bathroom makes it seem the teacher is correct. * This is one of few Wooly works to be in 4:3. * This work is referenced in El Recreo Ha Terminado. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Live-Action Stories Category:Live-Action